Shugo Chara Kingdom: Rapunzel
by bleeding.our.worlds
Summary: A baby stolen from the royal palace connected to a tortured teenage girl... as she meets the royals, secrets will come about. Only the girl called Amu will be able to discover the truth behind the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key... and time is ticking...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

I'd just like to introduce you ALL to this little story with a welcome... and I hope you like the story.

I'm not going to confuse you with names, so I will try my best to update if I'm going to be adding any voices to this story... and small profiles.

**Me and Opal:**

_**Carielle** = me (the writer). I love cookies and praise, but I also like recieving constructive critizisim. If you don't like the story, tell me. I'm still in highschool, so I know very much what highschool life is... and my school has no cliques... but maybe that's because it's an all girls school. Which pairing is this? I don't know myself... the characters here will choose very much the character in this story that suits them. I have a bird called Opal who is four years old... but as of my extensive roleplaying, I am starting to get the hang of naming characters and crating character profiles. I have an account on deviantart, and there is a writer there who writing (my favourite ever) Shugo Chara fanfiction._

_**Opal **= my friendly and loyal bird. He loves budgerigar treats, snacks and bells. He has a nice whistle, and has never met a cat before in his entire life. He lives in my room, but he doesn't mind me singing, jumping around and being spontanious. In fact, he provides a great deal of inspiration. If you want to thank him, feel free._

**Summary:**

_A baby stolen from the royal palace, then prized for her long pink locks, escapes from the tower in which she is captive... and as she meets the royals, secrets will come about. Only the pink haired princess called Amu will be able to discover the truth behind the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key... and time is ticking... for her, it may already be too late._

* * *

**Prologue:**

It had been sixteen years since the emperor and empress had seen their baby daughter, that they had cherished and the whole empire waited for. They didn't know back then, that in her first day of life, their daughter would be kidnapped by one of the maids, and that even if they waited years for the ransom note, that it wouldn't come. Another kidnapping happened, shortly after, that was intercepted. They held the funeral for their baby after two years of waiting endlessly, and losing all hope. The princess (queen to be on her tenth birthday, and empress on her eighteenth), it seemed, was dead...

**Chapter One: The Maid, The Countess, and The Prince**

Amu was living in a nightmare, ever since she could remember, it was just her, and the _witch who was maid_ that would torture her. How did Amu know the woman was a maid? Well, during one of the woman's drunken rantings, tales of being used to clean the floors, and almost being married to the Emperor spilled from her mouth, as well as vile complaints and words of torture toward the woman who had stolen the Emperor.

Amu knew she lived in a tower, she also knew that the repeatitive beatings she got were not natural. Perhaps it was a sense of wanting someone other than herself to be kind, but Amu wanted friendship. Though Amu knew it was a futile dream, since all the witch who raised her was good for was torturing her, pulling on her pink locks of hair, and making sure Amu's life was miserable. Amu learnt things instead through dreams, mimicing them all she could, trying to remember even a second of kindness that could've been shown to her.

The tower was dark, damp and terrible, and only a dirty blanket which was covered with years of muck was used as a bed. The door had a lock on the outside, and her only connection to the outside wall was a hole that was in the wall. Forest ferrets, the only animal which could scale the rock would visit her sometimes, as well as mice and little sparrows. They helped her maintain her sanity, though Amu could've sworn that she understood what they said at times.

"Stay still Rapunzel." The drunken woman's voice called out as she ran a brush of thorns through Amu's hair, and even when Amu's scalp was bleeding she wouldn't stop.

Amu collapsed on her bed, her hair stained blood red, waiting as she was locked once again in her almost windowless room. Amu could only see the outside room from the mouse hole, which wouldn't take the old witch soon to discover, but the witch would probably only laugh at the draughts of cold wind it would bring in, and the spiders that would enter, regardless of Amu's knowledge that her animal and bird friends would visit her.

Her days of torture were endless, there wasn't even one happy moment Amu could remember as a child, not even with the animals that wished only to see a smile on Amu's face. Amu felt more tears coming down her face, as she wished that someone would come rescue her.

Her only hope was a ring on a necklace around her neck, which read, "Our Princess," to Amu; it must have meant she was loved once. Amu felt her burning tears as they ran down her cheeks. When she was younger, she would dance just to get rid of the saddening feeling, even if it only took the sadness away temporarily. She learnt how to dance through her dreams, her only escape.

"I'm coming in Rapunzel." The old woman's voice called, as the door creaked. Amu, still in tears, felt her body, legs and arms move in a sequence of quick movements, that all ended with contact with the old woman's head. The woman, though, managed to cut off Amu's hair at the shoulder, and Amu ran down the stairs, and into the thick woods that surrounded the tower.

Amu didn't understand what had just happened, but her legs were running with new energy as she cleared fields. Amu wasn't cold blooded; the type that would murder someone, so there was lurking fears in her heart that she would be discovered and killed by the old witch. Amu ran faster, if it was even possible, with just the mere thoughts, and knowledge of what the old witch would do.

Amu looked around her, as she saw weird shapes around her that could only belong to a dream. Weird rough brown things that stood straight up, and supported thousands of little green objects, above her, a blue canvas, spotted with white, beneath her, brown. Sky, Trees, Earth, the words came to her in a sequence, as Amu felt a connection with them.

Then she heard a noise that she had never heard before, and ran forward, through the bush, to come into connection with a silver metallic object. Colours she had never seen before were right in front of her, and even though it had knocked it over, Amu hesitantly reached out to touch the metallic silver object, "Smooth." Amu noted. The word car echoed in her mind, and Amu accepted it.

A person stepped out of the metallic object, which almost looked like something the witch had spoken of before, a man. The man rushed over to Amu.

"What the hell was that? You could have been killed!" Amu was anxious at this, 'kill' had only been used in a threatening sentence against her before, and the only kindness she knew was the kindness Amu showed herself.

Amu cowered, and the man realised this, seeing the dried blood, and bruises for the first time. The man had blue hair, and blue eyes. The eyes were bigger than the witch's eyes.

Amu reached out a hand to touch his hair, when a bloodcurdling scream came from the woods, which made Amu jump, looking fearful, and the man guided her into the car. "Hey, listen here. I need to be at the palace in a few minutes. I can drop you off anywhere."

"Away from here," Amu said instantly.

The man looked confused, "I don't quite understand you..." he said, making the car warm by turning on a... _a heater_, Amu realised.

"Anywhere away from here," Amu begged, tears filling her eyes as she looked back at the woods. The car started moving, and Amu found herself feeling comfortable as she fell into a slumber.

Amu woke to find herself in a bed, in a blue room, and a petite girl with long blonde hair who was pacing the room noticed the opening of Amu's eyes and walked over to her, "Are you okay?" The girl asked, and Amu's eyes widened as she felt the first kindness in her life.

Amu hesitantly reached out her hand to check if the girl was real, or whether she was still dreaming, and the girl smiled as she gave Amu a hug.

"I'm Rima... talk to me about anything, okay? You were really lucky Ikuto bothered to pick you up... that prince is a truant, you can't trust him to complete any tasks." The blonde girl said, and Amu nodded, then pondered about the word Rima used.

Amu looked confused, and then looked at Rima, "Prince?" The connection and feel with the word occured just with her repeating it.

Rima smiled, ruffling Amu's hair, "Ikuto is the prince, but his family are not those in one of the branches to the emperors and the empress. Tadase, his cousin, and Kairi are both dukes. Utau, Ikuto's sister is a princess. I'm a countess, so I'm not as great as them, but I've got a really cool cousin called Yaya, who is a Marchioness, which is one above a countess. Don't worry, since you don't seem to know much about who is ruling, I'll tell you; at the very top are the Emperor and Empress, but lately the Empress has been very sick. I can count on my hands and toes the number of times I've talked to them personally."

Amu nodded, "Makes sense, I mean, naturally they'd be busy, right?"

"I guess. What's your name?" Rima asked, but was interrupted by the door opening.

* * *

**Authors Note**: A short first chapter, I know, but expect the next chapter to clarify quite a few things. Firstly

**Titles:**

Ikuto~Prince

Utau~Princess

Rima~Countess

Tadase~Duke

Yaya~Marchioness

Kairi~Duke

Midori~Empress

Tsumugu~Emperor


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

Second chapter~! Whoo! *wink* Hope you guys like it. Your response to my story was great. So great, I decided to update sooner. Also, for those that read this bit, this chapter's content is waaay longer than the last chapters. In fact, I'm wondering how it's going to handle. XD. I LOVE YOU!

I've decided to maybe update this story on a weekly basis... but let me tell you, I have 13 days left of school. I have school five days a week. When the holidays begin, I'll be gone for two weeks, but before that I'll give you guys a chapter or two.

Um, you guys probably noticed, but I have no spelling or grammical errors, right (in the story only)? If I do, please point them out to me...

**Summary:**

_A baby stolen from the royal palace, then prized for her long pink locks, escapes from the tower in which she is captive... and as she meets the royals, secrets will come about. Only the pink haired princess called Amu will be able to discover the truth behind the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key... and time is ticking... for her, it may already be too late._

* * *

**Previously:**

_"...Don't worry, since you don't seem to know much about who is ruling, I'll tell you; at the very top are the Emperor and Empress, but lately the Empress has been very sick. I can count on my hands and toes the number of times I've talked to them personally." _

_Amu nodded, "Makes sense, I mean, naturally they'd be busy, right?"_

_"I guess. What's your name?" Rima asked, but was interrupted by the door opening._

**Chapter Two: The Pizza-Boy, The Emperor, and The Waltz**

"Yo! I got the pizza!" A red-brown haired boy announced.

"Kukai," Rima said disapprovingly, "You never change."

Kukai looked towards Amu, and grinned, "I got the pizza. You're that girl, right; the mystery one?" Kukai said.

Amu blushed, and couldn't form words, so she nodded, "Yes... I'm, I'm a mystery."

"What's your name?" Kukai asked, but Amu shook her head.

"You don't know your name?" Kukai asked.

Amu smiled apologetically, "Um, the old witch sometimes called me Amu...? It could be wrong though, I have no idea... And I have these strange dreams..."

"Amu? As in...?" Kukai asked, and then looked puzzled, "The name is strangely familiar for some reason."

Rima shrugged, "I remember it brought up a lot in my childhood, but all I really know was that name was banned."

"Banned?" Amu asked, but Rima shrugged, "It was before I could talk..."

Amu nodded, before looking at the pizza, "I've only had dry bread and water before."

Kukai laughed, "What were you, a prisoner?"

Amu paled, not meeting anyone's eyes, even though it neither of the saw because Rima was hitting Kukai. Amu remembered the terribly dark and confining tower and the witch for a second, and then looked at Rima, "Does Kukai have a title?"

"I have am a prince." Kukai supplied, and Amu nodded.

"I don't have a title." Amu said, and then looked around her, "Before yesterday, the only colours I saw were pink and grey."

Kukai nodded, "Your hair is the most extraordinary colour, you know... I'm impressed. And with that shade, you couldn't have dyed it."

Rima hit Kukai's shoulder, "Ikuto has blue hair! And Kairi green! And you're in no position to talk either! I should get Nadeshiko and Nagihiko to give you a beating!"

Then Amu stood up, finishing one slice of pizza, "Thanks for the meal!"

"What? You aren't eating more than that? Don't starve yourself, girl. Eat!" Kukai said, shoving two more pieces of pizza into Amu's hands.

Amu looked confused, but then stood up and tried to curtsey, "I must be going."

"To where?" Rima asked, confusing Amu, "Where are you going? Do you even have somewhere to go? Are you going back to that place?"

"I can't stay here... In the one book I've read over and over again, commoners aren't accepted with anyone of royalty. Besides, I want to see more of the outside world." Amu said, smiling softly as she turned and started to walk towards the exit.

Rima was about to say something, when a footman came in, "Countess Mashiro, Prince Souma, your presence is requested at the palace."

Kukai grabbed Amu's arm, "You must come with us! You must! I order you to." Kukai demanded.

Amu was about to protest, when Rima helped drag Amu into a limousine, and then shut the door behind them. "But where are we going?" Amu asked.

"The palace... the emperor's palace, since he was the one to request we come. Everyone, every king and queen gathers there, all those with a title below Emperor or Empress." Rima said.

Kukai grinned, "Even if you don't have a title... we're just bringing you along with us until you can find a home of your own."

Rima giggled and clapped her hands, "We're bringing you to school!"

"What's school?" Amu asked, looking confused. Rima and Kukai gasped, both with horrified expressions on their faces when they realised the possibility that she was stuck in whatever place it was leading up until now.

"Have you ever been out of the place you came from?" Rima asked.

Amu shook her head, "I've never been out of the dark tower... the witch made sure I wouldn't."

"Dark tower...? That's terrible... but calling your mother a witch is a bit..." Kukai said, but Amu's eyes darkened.

"That Witch is not my mother, you haven't met her, but she's the only person I've seen. The Prince would have been the second." Amu said.

The limousine stopped and Rima and Kukai hurriedly rushed Amu out of the vehicle, and they rushed up the stairs together to the palace.

"What is it?" Rima asked, and the emperor stood tall.

"The Empress is getting sick and weary through her state of depression. We will soon be selecting a heir, or heiress. That is all." The Emperor said, then, mistaking Amu for a dancer because she was dressed in Rima's clothes and he didn't recognise her, he looked at her, "Dance."

"But—" Amu started, but Rima pushed Amu gently forward, her eyes warning Amu of the consequences of not obeying the emperor.

Amu looked at the Emperor, nodding and keeping her head down. She took off the new shoes Rima had given her, and adjusted her hairpiece covering her pink hair. But then Ikuto walked over and stood in front of Amu.

"This is just the girl I found... she's not a dancer." Ikuto said.

The emperor looked at Ikuto, "She has a dancer's frame, and can she not even attempt to dance?"

Amu stepped into the middle of the hall, and started to do a series of turns on her foot, then flipped her leg backwards into a pirouette then shifted into a plie with port de bras then into a relevé. Amu hummed under her breath, as she repeated moves that she had seen in some of her dreams.

Then Amu did a sequence of turns that had her spinning to the centre, and then she did a saut de chat, a faille, then a fondu, and finished with a pas de chat incorporated with a spin on her right foot, and a graceful little curtsey.

Amu looked up, to find the entire palace hall in shock, before Amu smiled gently, "Um, did I do okay?" Amu asked. A boy with long purplish hair and yellow eyes stepped out of the crowd.

"You did just fine... more than fine; that was a stunning dance." The boy said, extending his arm to Amu. Amu took his hand, and he spun her around gracefully, before handing Amu a fan, "Copy me, okay?" he said.

Amu followed the boy's movements in the graceful dance that he lead, which was slow, yet a very proud dance that conveyed emotions, stillness and grace. Then he held Amu's hand again, and started to spin and dip Amu around in a waltz, and then they transitioned to a salsa, and a tango, and even a foxtrot.

"How do you know all these dances? You're incredible, yet I've never heard your name before..." the boy said, leading Amu into a Cha-Cha-Cha.

Amu blushed, shyly retorting with a, "Is it custom where you're from to demand someone else's name without giving your own first?" she asked. It was a passage she had read in her one book.

"Ah, Fair Maiden, I'm Prince Nagihiko Fujisaki. And your name, now...?" Nagihiko said smiling.

Amu smiled, "I'm Amu..." she said quietly, and he stopped; pausing their dance.

Nagihiko then started to lift Amu's face up and inspect it, "I've heard that name before... what is your last name, and your title?"

Amu shook her head, "I wouldn't know; the old witch only called me Amu... among other words of insult... I guess I don't know who my parents are... or who Rapunzel is..." Amu said.

"Rapunzel? She's the girl in the fairytale with very long hair." Nagihiko stated, and then looked at Amu, "Your hair is quite short though."

"Two days ago it could be wrapped around my entire body like a cocoon." Amu said, and then smiled, "It was nice to meet you, Prince Nagihiko."

A girl walked up to Amu, with the same purple hair, interrupting Nagihiko and Amu, "You're a wonderful dancer..." she said, smiling softly in a feminine way. "I'm Princess Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's twin sister." The girl said.

* * *

**Authors Note**: This is the second chapter... it brings into it Kukai, The Emperor, Ikuto and Nagihiko... as seen in this chapter, Ikuto defends Amu from the Emperor, but when Amu dances, Nagihiko comes over and dances with Amu. It also brings into the story the mystery of Amu's name.

Also, I'd like to thank some reviewers: Foxgrl18, Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi, Little sisterz Atsuko n Mizuki, it was wonderful recieving your reviews... but you're not the only ones who liked my story. I've never seen my inbox so crowded. XD Thanks for all who read it. It means a lot! I've put the titles in again, this way, you won't get too confused.

**Titles:**

Ikuto~Prince

Utau~Princess

Rima~Countess

Tadase~Duke

Yaya~Marchioness

Kairi~Duke

Midori~Empress

Tsumugu~Emperor

Kukai ~ Prince

Nagihiko ~ Prince

Nadeshiko ~ Princess


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

Yeah, I'm fully expecting some of you to kill me... but since I brought a peace offering in the form of a couple of chapters, maybe you'll spare my life?

**Summary:**

_A baby stolen from the royal palace, then prized for her long pink locks, escapes from the tower in which she is captive... and as she meets the royals, secrets will come about. Only the pink haired princess called Amu will be able to discover the truth behind the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key... and time is ticking... for her, it may already be too late._

* * *

**Previously:**

_"I guess I don't know who my parents are... or who Rapunzel is..." Amu said. _

_"Rapunzel? She's the girl in the fairytale with very long hair." Nagihiko stated, and then looked at Amu, "Your hair is quite short though."_

_"Two days ago it could be wrapped around my entire body like a cocoon." Amu said, and then smiled, "It was nice to meet you, Prince Nagihiko."_

_A girl walked up to Amu, with the same purple hair, interrupting Nagihiko and Amu, "You're a wonderful dancer..." she said, smiling softly in a feminine way. "I'm Princess Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's twin sister." The girl said._

**Chapter Three: The Twins, The Necklace, and The Kiss**

Amu nodded, "I couldn't think of you being anything other than a princess... is it just me, or are there a lot of princes and princesses?" she asked.

Nadeshiko looked sad, "We lost a princess the day she was born you know..."

"She was a stillborn?" Amu asked, shocking Nadeshiko. Nagihiko smiled softly, before ruffling Amu's hair gently.

"Oh no, no, no! She was kidnapped; she'd be ranked a Princess Queen by now. It'd only be two years until she took over the empire, too." Nadeshiko said, "They're replacing her at last, now..."

Amu looked horrified, "How can you replace the loss of a child? That's something that can never be accepted!" she said, her temper rising.

Nadeshiko put a finger over Amu's lips, "Please understand that they have no choice... if there is no heir, a war would break out." Nadeshiko said, then grabbed Amu's arm, "I'll fix you up to look like you belong here with us, okay?"

Amu nodded and let Nadeshiko take her to an abandoned room with Nagihiko trailing along, and Nadeshiko pulled a brush through Amu's hair, and surprisingly, Amu's hair started to grow longer and eventually reached its former length.

Then Nadeshiko put it up in a plait and wrapped the plait and pinned it at the top of Amu's head, and curled the rest of Amu's hair around Amu's face and placed small white flowers and pearls throughout Amu's hair, then rummaged through a wardrobe and then pulled out a beautiful light pinkish white dress, "This is my palace room, you know." Nadeshiko said as she placed a silver tiara on Amu's head.

Nagihiko nodded, looking through a collection of earrings before passing pearl earrings to Amu, "Wear these, they'd match the dress beautifully."

Amu nodded, walking to behind a wall, then slipping out of Rima's clothes, before putting the dress on. The long white bell sleeves that were quite spacious, and the corset styled top half of the dress had a flower lace like pattern. The bottom half of the dress was a full tulle skirt with an elegant train, and very puffy.

Nadeshiko gasped as Amu came out of the dressing room, and then looked at them, before regaining herself and giving Amu elbow length white gloves, which instead had more see-through fingers, and a thick white sleeve. Then Nagihiko put a veil over Amu's head, and then a necklace around Amu's neck, before putting a silver ring on Amu's middle finger.

Nagihiko then bent down, and put two white ballet slippers on Amu's feet gently, as Nadeshiko placed her on a chair and put white nail polish on Amu's fingers.

"Perfect." Nadeshiko said, pulling Amu along. Nagihiko nodded, and then slipped his arm through to Amu, escorting her through the hall. Amu rested her arm on Nagihiko's arm, and then had Nadeshiko hook her elbow through Amu's.

Amu looked at Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, "Why are you doing this for me?" Amu asked, and giggles came from both twins.

"Because you're cute," Nadeshiko said earnestly, dabbing into some silver power, and placing it on Amu's eyelids. Then Nadeshiko put lip gloss on Amu's lips, "Now you look like a princess."

Nagihiko smiled, "You'd make the perfect wife, Amu."

Nadeshiko froze, unhooking her arm from Amu's, "What did you call her?" Nadeshiko asked, in a very confused tone, shaking her head, "She can't be..."

Amu looked at Nadeshiko, "He called me by my name, Amu." Amu said cheerfully, "At least, that's what the old witch called me since I can remember." She said in a sadder tone.

Nadeshiko turned pale, spinning Amu around, "Shit... is that old witch still alive? She was our parent's old maid... our parents said that our old maid kidnapped the empress's baby, so they felt indebted to the emperor and empress."

Amu looked confused, "So I wasn't the only one she kidnapped? She wasn't in the tower with me..."

Nagihiko looked at Amu in a new light, and then gasped, "I heard a whisper once that the empress's baby had pink hair, but I didn't take much note... oh gosh..."

Nadeshiko nodded, "Our old maid was a witch... and it so happens that Amu has something that the old witch wants very much." Then Nadeshiko turned to Amu, "Princess Amu, where is the Humpty Lock?"

Nagihiko's eyes landed on the other necklace around Amu's neck, "You sealed the Humpty Lock into another form. There's a rumour that when the Humpty Lock, and the Dumpty Key meet, the embryo and the guardian characters of the hearts egg will hatch."

Amu placed her hand on the necklace protectively, and then looked at Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, "What does that mean?" Amu asked, as she concentrated on the words, Humpty Lock.

A shining white light came from Amu's necklace, and a lock appeared on a golden chain. Nagihiko looked at Nadeshiko, "Didn't someone try to kidnap Ikuto around the same time as Amu? Wouldn't that mean he has the Dumpty Key?"

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko took Amu's hands and started to run down the hall, taking Amu through multiple doors, and then finally entering a grand bedroom, and then walking over to a bed next to a crib.

Nadeshiko looked at Amu, "Stay there, I'm going to get Empress Midori, Nagihiko will stay with you." Nadeshiko ran to the door of the room, and then ran out.

Amu looked at Nagihiko, "I forgot to say this before, but you're also an amazing dancer." Amu said, smiling. Nagihiko intertwined his fingers through Amu's, making her look up.

Nagihiko grinned, "And I forgot to say this before, but you look beautiful... your hair was like this before, right?" he said, smiling. Then he leant in, and moved his mouth to Amu's ear, "You're gorgeous." He said, and then kissed Amu's cheek.

Amu sighed, "You're so sweet Nagihiko, and I trusted you from the moment you danced with me. You're very likeable." Amu said, resting her shoulders and head on his chest.

"As are you, Princess Queen Amu Hinamori." Nagihiko said, and Amu's eyes brightened.

Amu tugged on Nagihiko's shirt, "Is that my real name? I sound like some sort of princess!" Amu exclaimed. Nagihiko grinned, wrapping his arm around Amu.

"Yeah, that's your real name, but your full name is Her Royal Highness Princess Queen Amu Stephanie Anna Elisabeth Hinamori." Nagihiko said, smiling, "It's a long name, isn't it?"

The door opened, and a woman with red hair stepped in, pulling a man with blue hair in with her, "Shh... its okay Ikuto, I heard no one uses this room anymore, not since the kidnapping."

"Saaya..." Ikuto said, kissing the woman with red hair and pushing her onto the wall.

"Excuse me!" A woman with brown hair, followed by Nadeshiko said, "What do you think you're doing in my daughter's room!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just now, I was checking my e-mail (which admittedly, was the first time this year), and I saw an Story Alert for this story. This then reminded me that I had typed up the chapter ages ago, and then I came to a split second decision... maybe I'll update. Honestly, I can understand if some of you wanted to kill me. Everyone who read this story, please know I'm greatful. You are allowed to tell me to get a move on with the story if I leave it for a while. I need a push forward sometimes.

Yes, I actually introduced Saaya into the story. After writing a small fanfic (which I deleted) about a girl who befriended Saaya, I then started to have a liking towards this particular character. I wouldn't interfere with the main pairings. Poor Tadase hasn't even been introduced into the story yet. One of the things about Shugo Chara is that all the characters are wonderful in their own way. I mean, how many people can say they started a fan club over their crush, or actually was in a helicoptor that crashed?

Anyway, a special dedication to Natalie (who might not ever read this), the promise you had me make... I've kept it, even though it got a little hard over the holidays. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I only wish you the best... I can't believe someone like me has a friend as wonderfully amazing as you. Thanks for saving me.

**Titles:**

Ikuto~Prince

Utau~Princess

Rima~Countess

Tadase~Duke

Yaya~Marchioness

Kairi~Duke

Midori~Empress

Tsumugu~Emperor

Kukai ~ Prince

Nagihiko ~ Prince

Nadeshiko ~ Princess


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

Yeah, possibly the quickest update ever. I guess I'm a little bit of a softie. And RandomBeats you couldn't be closer to the truth. My aunt has stage four ovarian cancer, the doctors have already told everyone she's not going to survive it. If anything, they can only prolong her time here. I suffer from depression, a depression that has been caused from a trauma with my father when he sexually assulted me at the age of seven. I will be going to the police again within the month, to reopen the case. When I was eight and nine, I tried to kill myself so many times, I couldn't keep count.

Now, I made a promise to Natalie last year, never to harm myself or even go as far as to think of killing myself again. She's the one I mentioned in the previous chapter, and I cannot bring myself to ever break an important promise with her. I have so many wonderful friends who support me. It's a slightly difficult promise to keep, and whenever I accidently clip myself on something and get bruised, my mother still asks if I hurt myself. But I'm trying to make a difference. This year will be different! I'll unlock the path to my own happiness.

**Summary:**

_A baby stolen from the royal palace, then prized for her long pink locks, escapes from the tower in which she is captive... and as she meets the royals, secrets will come about. Only the pink haired princess called Amu will be able to discover the truth behind the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key... and time is ticking... for her, it may already be too late._

* * *

**Previously:**

_The door opened, and a woman with red hair stepped in, pulling a man with blue hair in with her, "Shh... its okay Ikuto, I heard no one uses this room anymore, not since the kidnapping."_

_"Saaya..." Ikuto said, kissing the woman with red hair and pushing her onto the wall._

_"Excuse me!" A woman with brown hair, followed by Nadeshiko said, "What do you think you're doing in my daughter's room!"_

**Chapter Four: The Duke, The Little Girl, and The Heiress To The Throne**

"Empress, your daughter has been dead for quite a while." Saaya said.

Nagihiko pulled Amu up to her feet, "Then I'd like to introduce you all, this is the crown heir to the emperor's throne, Princess Amu." He announced, and then pushed Amu forward into the brown haired woman's arms, "This is the daughter you've longed to hold since she was kidnapped."

The brown haired woman wrapped her arms around Amu, "Amu. Amu... Amu... I didn't know. I'm so sorry... You're alive..." she sobbed, leaning into Amu as though for support.

Nagihiko saw a small orange haired girl behind the empress. "Who's she?"

The empress bent down and picked the little girl up in her arms, "I've kept her hidden all this time for her own safety. Her name is Ami. She's your little sister."

Nadeshiko giggled, "She wasn't sick, just experiencing childbirth and taking care of her daughter. She told me on the way here... once she was convinced I wasn't pulling a trick on her."

Ikuto looked carefully at Amu, "I've seen you before, but where?"

Amu smiled, "Yes, it is you I am grateful for, because you aided me in escaping from the tower successfully," Amu said, "I fear the old witch is soon to come after me..."

The empress smiled, "Then, Amu, I shall announce you as my daughter and my heir... Nagihiko, can you wait for my daughter to be announced with Ami. I fear for her safety... I'll again take care of her after that."

Nagihiko nodded, "It's an honour." He said, and Nadeshiko smiled.

"For the time being... All of you must remain in this room... I do not want to endanger you." The empress said, taking Amu's arm, and leading her to the main staircase, "Come down when I announce you."

Amu stood behind the curtain, and watched as Tsumugu and Midori embraced, before Midori turned to the crowd.

"I have astonishing news... I shall introduce my crown heir to the throne to you all... Princess Queen Amu Hinamori, the girl who was kidnapped... my daughter." Midori announced, and Amu moved from behind the curtain shyly, before descending down the stairs.

Tsumugu looked at Midori, "How?" Then he shook his head, "That is the end of the announcement, I fear my wife's health must be regained." He said.

Rima and Kukai ran to Amu in shock as Midori went back the way she came, "You're the lost daughter?" Rima said in surprise, and then looked at Amu again, "What happened to your hair?"

Amu smiled, "It was restored to its former length. Hey, have you heard of Nagihiko? He's so handsome!" Amu said excitedly for Rima's ears only.

Kukai smiled, taking Amu's hand and spinning her slightly into his body, "I'll introduce you to most of this crowd, okay?"

Amu smiled gleefully, and let Kukai take her around for a bit, as Kukai twirled her whenever he felt like it. Kukai stopped in front of four older looking men.

"These are my brothers." Kukai said while he gestured to a muscular man with brown spiky hair and sideburns, who also had brown eyes and light tan skin.

"This is my oldest brother, Kaidou." Kukai said, and then smiled, "He's ranked a prince as well, but I'm the only crown prince, because I have a way with people." Kaidou shook Amu's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Amu, been hiding from us, have you? I saw you as a tiny babe." Kaidou said, shaking Amu's hand. Amu smiled in return.

"It's nice to meet you too, Prince Kaidou... though I must say there is a lot of royalty gathered here." Amu said politely, her eyes showing she was a little intimidated.

Kukai gestured to another man, who has dull gray-green hair, a thin face, brown eyes, and wore glasses. He was pale in skin tone, quite tall and slim, and not nearly as muscular as Kukai or Kaidou. Amu smiled extending her hand to the brother who looked quite a bit smarter and mature than the others.

"I'm Prince Shuusui... the second born. It's a pleasure to meet the daughter of the empress at last." Shuusui said, taking the hand offered and shaking it.

Amu nodded, "It is nice meeting the brother of someone who showed courtesy to me even before I or he knew of my title. I imagine you must be proud of your little brother."

Shuusui nodded in a way that didn't really reveal much information, and Kukai put his mouth close to Amu's ear, "He looks a bit like he could be Duke Kairi's brother, so take a good look at him."

"What are you doing? Introducing your fiancée, eh Kukai?" One of the men said, standing lazily off to the side, he had orange hair, and the forelocks were pinned back with a hair tie, he was tall with brown eyes, and skin the same shade as Kaidou's.

Kukai looked at his brother fiercely, "Were you even listening to the announcement? This is the empress's daughter! Princess Amu." Kukai said.

Amu almost laughed really loudly, but stopped herself from doing so, "I'm Princess Amu... nice to meet you... er...?" Amu said, but was unable to finish her comment, as she didn't know the man's name.

A grin appeared on his lips, "I'm Unkai. Forget about the prince title, I don't use it." He said, placing a hand on Amu's shoulder.

Kukai turned Amu to his last brother, who had a compromising shade of pinkish purple hair, paired with a set of very light brown eyes. His hair was framed around his face, and he had the same colour skin as Shuusui.

"I'm so pleased to meet you, Princess." The brother announced, performing a small bow, and placing a rose with its thorns removed in Amu's hands, "I'm Prince Rento."

Amu blushed, as she noticed that Rento was a bit of a player, but all the same she tilted her head slightly forward, and smiled, "The pleasure is mine, I'm Princess Amu," she said.

Kukai spun Amu around, and then placed Amu in front of a blonde boy with a cute girlish face and ruby coloured eyes, "Now, this is Duke Tadase." Kukai said, before lowering his tone to a whisper in Amu's ear, "He envies the position of emperor, because he wants to take over the world."

Tadase batted Kukai's hand away, "I was five, moron." Tadase said, but Kukai got Tadase into a headlock, and soon both boys were completely focused with one another.

A dull green haired man took Amu's elbow, and guided her to the corner of the room, "Hey, you alright Princess?" he asked, adjusting Amu's hair, and then placing the rose Rento had given her behind her ear.

Amu nodded, "Thank you..." she said, tilting her head toward Kairi.

"No problem Princess, I'm Duke Kairi, also referred to as chairman, because of my studies." Kairi said, and then looked at Amu's hair, "You were the one who danced before... it was truly beautiful. Here, let me tell you something, Countess Rima was kidnapped before, so she can probably sympathise. It wasn't as long as you were." Kairi said.

Amu looked at Kairi, "How'd you know that I was kidnapped all this while?" she asked.

"Duchess Yukari, my elder sister, she's on the council, and perhaps one of the only people other than the emperor and empress themselves who know about Ami... even if it was by mistake." Kairi said, then started to point out several people in the crowd.

"You see the blue haired man standing there with the violin, that's King Aruto, and his wife Queen Souko." Kairi said, pointing out the fair blonde haired woman and the blue haired man. Then he gestured beside them.

"The pretty blue-purple eyed blonde with long hair and fair skin, that's Princess Utau. She's pretty, and she's an excellent singer. In fact, she launched a debut album just this year. She has a brother called Ikuto." Kairi said, then his eyes darkened, "Tadase and Ikuto don't mess well, okay; though both of their families used to be glued together and completely inseparable."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Damn, I found another spelling mistake! But anyway; everyone who reads this story, please know I'm grateful. You are allowed to tell me to get a move on with the story if I leave it for a while. I need a push forward sometimes. Yes, I'm repeating the same message from the last chapter, but only because it's important. I have a rule when updating here. That every single chapter has to at least have 1000 words or more just in the story.

I got quite a bit of homework, and I'm really going to have to write more in the story. Another mystery is introduced though, with Ikuto and Tadase. I love all the characters... I mean, can you imagine having a friend like Tadase? It'd be so fun. Or even a friend like Kukai or Nagihiko. Or Saaya, because everyone has to have a good side. Hehe, in my other story I made Hikaru completely evil. But I love Hikaru, he's so cute. That new girl, (whatever her name is) that was introduced in Shugo Chara Party made me completely stop watching unless the episode had a significant time without showing her.

I've got an account on crunchyroll, actually. I roleplay with original characters in a shugo chara roleplay. Recently, in one of the moods when I was feeling slightly down, I killed Kaori (my character) off. And she's the main character I roleplay with. Though, I've left an opening, so if anyone wants to wish upon the Embryo... Anyway, I'm going to try my best not to enter one of those moods while writing this story. Anyway, see you guys next chapter.

**Titles:**

Ikuto~Prince

Utau~Princess

Rima~Countess

Tadase~Duke

Yaya~Marchioness

Kairi~Duke

Midori~Empress

Tsumugu~Emperor

Kukai ~ Prince

Nagihiko ~ Prince

Nadeshiko ~ Princess

Amu ~ Princess Queen


End file.
